


Tortillements

by Alduc



Series: Les Archives Magnus [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Mention de drogue, Paranoia, Violence physique, choses sous la peau, contenu sexuel (non-Explicite), démangeaisons de la peau, feu et incendie, horreur corporelle, infestation de vers dans un corps humain, insectes (vers), irrealité, sang et tripes (corps qui explose), usage d'alcool
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alduc/pseuds/Alduc
Summary: Traduction française non-officielle de la transcription de l'épisode 6 de "The Magnus Archives"
Series: Les Archives Magnus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754026
Kudos: 2





	Tortillements

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Squirm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/703192) by Jonathan Sims. 



> Si vous avez des commentaires concernant la traduction, n'hésitez pas! Aussi, lisez bien les tags pour l'avertissement de contenu. Mais je peux renchérir pour les épisodes vraiment dégoûtants.
> 
> Avertissements: vers/asticots, explosion d'un corps humain, paranoïa, contenu sexuel (non-explicite)

MAG006 -#0140912

Tortillements

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[CLIC]**

ARCHIVISTE

Déposition de Timothy Hodge, concernant sa rencontre de nature sexuelle avec une dénommée Harriet Lee et la mort subséquente de celle-ci. Témoignage original donné le 9 décembre, 2014. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, Archiviste-en-Chef de l’Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déclaration.

ARCHIVISTE (DÉCLARATION)

Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Je veux dire, Je suis certain qu’elle est morte, mais je n’…

Laissez-moi reprendre depuis le début. Je travaille comme concepteur artistique. Surtout indépendamment, mais j’ai quelques contrats réguliers avec des entreprises qui aiment mon travail. J’ai également, enfin, j’avais le luxe d’un appartement emménagé pour y faire mon boulot. Ce qui signifiait que lorsque j’avais un gros contrat je passais beaucoup de temps enfermé chez moi. Pas le type d’emploi le plus stable mais je suis devenu habile pour équilibrer, alors après un gros projet je me laissais quelques jours, voir même une semaine, avant de me lancer vers le prochain. Je trouvais important de trouver du temps pour me détendre et relâcher la pression, car quand je travaille je me ramasse souvent à manquer les week-ends réguliers. Sortir dans les boîtes de nuits prendre un verre est ma méthode de relaxation de choix, habituellement plus bas à Camden ou Old Street, et bien que j’admets ne pas lever le nez sur l’occasionnelle drogue récréative, j’étais bien sobre lorsque tout ça est arrivé.

  
Cette nuit en particulier, c’était il y a trois semaines maintenant, je venais de finir un travail d’envergure pour un de mes clients plus exigeants et je voulais faire un peu la fête. Malheureusement aucun de mes amis n’était libre de se joindre à moi – pas surprenant puisque ne nous étions un jeudi en plein milieu de Novembre – et ça ne valait pas la peine de faire tout le chemin jusqu’en ville. Par chance, je vis à Brixton, ce qui signifie que j’ai quelques options décentes presque au pas de ma porte, et il s’avère que je sais que le Dogstar fait des soirées club pas si mal les jeudis. Je décidai d’y aller et d’essayer de m’amuser.

Je me suis amusé en fin de compte. Malgré la foule et la musique, je ne me sentais pas aussi énergique que je m’y attendais mais j’ai bu un peu et pas mal dansé. OK, peut-être n’étais-je pas aussi sobre que je l’ai dit plus tôt mais je ne m’aurais certainement pas qualifié de saoul. Maintenant, je ne cherchais pas particulièrement quelqu’un avec qui coucher cette nuit là, mais je sais que je ne suis pas repoussant et je vis local, alors je suis toujours à l’affût, disons-nous, pour la possibilité de me trouver un partenaire. Il était proche de minuit lorsque je l’ai vue. Elle était maigre et avait cette allure d’étudiante qui aurait pu situer son âge n’importe où entre dix-neuf et vingt-huit ans. Elle avait de long cheveux teints d’un rouge henné profond, et elle portait des collants déchirés par endroits et trop de crayon pour les yeux. Exactement le genre de fille qui m’attire.

Elle se dissimulait au milieu de la piste de danse et je n’ai pas perdu de temps à essayer d’attirer son regard. Ce fut plus difficile que je pensais, cependant, car son attention semblait porté principalement sur les portes. Au début je croyais simplement qu’elle attendait quelqu’un mais, plus je l’observait plus je pouvais constater la nervosité dans ses yeux, voir même de la peur? Ça en est arrivé au point où elle m’a remarqué, et nos yeux se sont verrouillés sur l’autre, tu sais? Elle est venue vers moi et nous commençâmes à danser ensemble. Elle était géniale, bien meilleure que moi, et bougeait de façon harmonieuse, dans un rythme ondulant qui me fit soudainement penser au mot ‘’Frémir’’.

Je lui ai offert un verre mais elle a refusé, faisant plutôt signe pour de l’eau, que je suis allé chercher avec joie. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l’entendre par-dessus la musique mais on ne va pas à ce genre de soirées pour faire la conversation. Malgré ça, je l’ai entendue haut et fort lorsqu’elle s’est penchée vers moi et m’a demandé si je la désirais. J’ai dit oui. En y repensant c’était stupide, bien sûr, mais elle était magnifique et il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de se mouvoir qui allait vraiment chercher. Elle a sourit lorsque j’ai dit oui, et pendant un moment ça ressemblait moins à un sourire d’anticipation et plus à un sourire de soulagement.

C’était beaucoup plus silencieux à l’extérieur du Dogstar alors on a eu la chance de discuter. Elle m’a dit que son nom était Harriet et qu’elle était contente que je vive tout près, car il faisait froid cette nuit. Elle s’agrippât fermement à mon bras tout le long du trajet vers ma rue. Au début je pensais que c’était pour se tenir au chaud car elle n’avait pas de manteau et je doute que la mince veste qu’elle portait offrait beaucoup d’isolation. Quand je l’ai regardé, cependant, j’ai remarqué qu’elle regardait les environs de la même façon qu’elle regardait les portes un peu plus tôt. Sa nervosité était de plus en plus évidente et elle scrutait avec intensité chaque ruelle que nous passions. Je lui ai demandé si quelque chose n’allait pas, et j’ai tenté de lui dire que je vivais dans un bon quartier, qu’elle était en sécurité, ce genre de choses. Elle a hoché la tête et fait un son d’approbation mais semblait toujours nerveuse.

À peu près à mis-chemin, elle a commencé à se gratter les bras. D’abords je pensais qu’elle se frottait les bras pour se réchauffer, mais après quelques secondes il était clair qu’elle s’égratignait rudement, laissant des marques rouges évidentes où ses ongles s’étaient plantés. Je commençais à me douter que quelque chose n’allait pas, et j’ai demandé à Harriet quel était le problème, quelconques informations que je devrais savoir. Elle a juste insisté pour qu’on se rende chez moi le plus vite possible. J’ai acquiescé en me disant que peu importe ce qui se passait, on pourrait mieux en parler dans mon appartement plutôt que dans la rue froide à minuit.

Pendant que nous approchions de mon immeuble, elle regardait par-dessus son épaule en panique. J’ai suivi son regard mais je n’ai rien vu, alors j’ai rapidement ouvert la porte de devant et l’ai laissée entrer. Elle parut se détendre un peu une fois dans le corridor relativement isolé avec la porte bien fermée derrière nous. Mon appartement était au troisième étage et même si, comme je l’ai dit, je ne vis pas dans un mauvais quartier, j’ai un verrou supplémentaire sur ma porte. Harriet fût visiblement soulagée lorsqu’elle le vit, encore plus une fois qu’il fût fermé. Les regards inquiets et les grattements de bras se sont arrêtés presque immédiatement.

Je lui ai offert du café ou du thé pour qu’elle se réchauffe. Elle a seulement demandé un verre d’eau, disant qu’elle ne se sentait pas bien. Nous nous sommes assis et, une fois son verre d’eau apporté et mon café préparé, nous avons discuté un certain temps. Mes instincts avaient visé juste – elle était une étudiante, dans le domaine de l’art. Elle ne se trouvait pas à Londres depuis longtemps, a-t-elle dit, qu’elle était originaire de Salisbury et trouvait cela...difficile récemment. Lorsque qu’elle a laissé cette pause, j’ai vu dans ses yeux un reflet de cette panique que j’avais aperçu dans la rue.

J’ai insisté pour qu’elle me parle de ce qui n’allait pas, dit qu’il y avait clairement quelque chose qui la dérangeait et que je voulais l’aider. Elle est restée silencieuse quelques instants puis a acquiescé . Elle m’a dit qu’elle avait été détroussée l’avant dernière nuit, quoique la façon dont elle a dit ‘’détroussée’’la faisait sonner comme si elle n’était pas sûre. J’ai hoché la tête et l’ai laissée continuer. Elle vivait plus haut à Archway, sur une rue nommée Elthorne Road, et marchait vers chez elle aux alentours de minuit lorsqu’elle a vue une femme étendue face contre terre sur le pavé. Cette femme portait une longue robe rouge et Harriet dit qu’elle pouvait la voir changer sous la lumière orange des lampadaires, comme si qu’elle chose grouillait juste en dessous.

Harriet se trouvait tout près de sa maison, qu’elle partageait avec plusieurs autres étudiants, elle a dit qu’elle a donc probablement fait preuve de moins de prudence qu’elle aurait dût et s’est approchée, lançant un appel et demandant à la femme si elle avait besoin d’aide. Il n’y a pas eu de réponse mais tout mouvement a cessé et la robe rouge est devenue inerte.

Puis soudainement, bien plus rapidement qu’Harriet ne pouvait s’y attendre, la femme a bondi sur ses pieds et s’est jetée sur elle, la saisissant par les épaules et poussant son dos contre le mur le plus proche. C’est arrivé si vite qu’Harriet a dit qu’elle n’a pas bien pu voir la dame au-delà de sa robe rouge, de ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés et de ses yeux écarquillés. La femme lui a grogné quelque chose, mais Harriet n’a pas bien compris. Elle a demandé qu’est-ce que l’agresseuse voulait, mais à ce moment elle ressenti un éclair de douleur dans son ventre, comme si elle avait été poignardée, ce qui est exactement ce qu'elle croyait qu'il était arrivé. Elle m’a dit qu’elle est tombée par terre et a perdu connaissance.

Lorsqu’elle s’est réveillée, la dame en robe rouge n’était plus là. Harriet s’attendait à être étendue dans une marre de son sang suite à une plaie au ventre, mais n’a en fait trouvé aucune trace de quelconques blessures nul part, excepté pour des genoux égratignés où elle était tombée sur le sol. Elle a chancelé jusque chez elle et a tenté de dormir et d’oublier tout ça.

Elle a dit que depuis, elle ne cessait de voir cette femme partout où elle allait. Elle se sentait suivie en permanence et ne pouvait rester dans sa propre maison, car lorsqu’elle le faisait elle ressentait comme un poids qui la traînait vers le bas. Sa peau lu démangeait de façon presque insupportable. Harriet avait apparemment tenté d’aller voir la police, mais a confié qu’alors qu’elle s’approchait de la station elle fût envahie par une nausée épouvantable et a vomi sur le trottoir. Elle est allée à l’hôpital, mais ils lui ont dit qu’il n’y avait pas de mal apparent et de prendre un rendez-vous avec son médecin. Elle avait passé les trois derniers jours à déambuler dans les cafés et les bars et les discothèques, n’importe-où avec assez de gens qu’elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

À ce point Harriet pleurait et je me sentais comme un connard pour avoir ramené le sujet. J’ai marmonné des excuses. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j’ai dit ; je voulais juste qu’elle se sente mieux. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m’attendais mais certainement pas à ce qu’elle m’embrasse à ce moment-là. Je sais, je sais, elle était vulnérable et je me sens comme un...Mais je vous jure que je ne voulais pas profiter d’elle. Je lui ai demandé encore et encore si elle était sûre, mais elle ne faisait que hocher la tête et m’a traîné jusqu’à la chambre à coucher. Je veux dire, on a baisé. Il n’y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire là-dessus, vraiment. L’important c’est ce qui est arrivé après.

Pendant que nous étions étendus dans le lit, épuisés, j’ai reposé ma tête sur son épaule. Je m’apprêtais à dire quelque chose ou d’autre, mais avant que je puisse, j’ai senti du mouvement. C’est un peu dur à décrire exactement mais ce n’est pas son épaule qui bougeait, mais quelque chose à l’intérieur, sous la peau. Ça se tortillait tout doucement contre ma joue.

Je me suis redressé d’un coup, mais le seul indice qu’elle ait remarqué quoique ce soit est qu’elle s’est grattée nonchalamment à l’endroit où ma tête était il y a un instant. J’ai commencé à me détendre, à m’allonger de nouveau ; peut-être l’avais-je imaginé. Mais à ce moment elle s’est soudainement pliée en deux et a hurlé de douleur. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et se serrait le ventre. J’ai essayé de voir ce qui n’allait pas, demandé si je pouvais aider, mais elle m’a seulement repoussé.

Je n’avais aucune idée quoi faire, alors je me suis dirigé en courant vers la salle de bain. Mes pensées étaient en pannes et je ne pouvais me rappeler si j’avais des antidouleurs ou des médicaments pour l’indigestion. Ou aurais-je dût appeler l’ambulance ? Je n’étais pas sûr, et j’ai finit par fouiller mon armoire à pharmacie en entier pour...je ne sais pas ; n’importe quoi qui aurait pu aider. Je pouvais toujours entendre Harriet gémir en agonie depuis la chambre à coucher, et j’avais finalement décidé d’appeler une ambulance, lorsque j’ai entendu quelque chose qui m’a arrêté net dans mon élan.

C’est difficile de réellement décrire le son qui est venu de la chambre. Le plus proche que je pourrais comparer est comme...un œuf qui aurait été échappé sur un plancher de pierre ; un objet qui atterrit lourdement, un craquement mouillé. Puis le silence. Harriet ne faisait plus aucun bruit. Je me suis lentement, très lentement, dirigé vers la chambre. La porte était ouverte, mais je n’avais pas allumé la lumière, alors il y avait peu de chose à voir excepté les ténèbres. J’aurais pu allumer la lumière du couloir, je suppose, mais quelque chose à l’intérieur de moi me dit que je voulais pas avoir pleine vue sur ce qu’il y avait dans cette pièce. Je me suis arrêté au pas de la porte. La seule source d’éclairage venait d’un rayon de lampadaire qui passait dans les espaces entre les rideaux.

Je vous prie de m’excuser. Ce que j’ai vu est terrible à mettre sur papier, mais c’est la seule façon d’expliquer pourquoi j’ai fait ça. Pourquoi mettre le feu à mon appartement et rester à poil dans la rue en plein hiver jusqu’à ce que les pompiers arrivent était bien préférable à rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit. Et oui, J’avoue ici que j’ai causé l’incendie moi-même. Montrez-le à la police, j’en ai rien à faire, j’ai juste besoin que quelqu’un comprenne.

La pièce était méconnaissable quand j’y suis retourné. Il y avait une forme sur le lit, où Harriet s’était tenue auparavant, mais ce n’était plus elle désormais. Je pouvais à peine déceler quoi que ce soit d’humain dans le tas de chair trouée et déformée qui en restait. Le lit lui-même luisait, recouvert d’un liquide sombre et glissant qui ruisselait du long des draps jusque sur le plancher. Mais ce qui m’a vraiment dégoûté, qui m’a fait fuir comme je le fis , est ce qui ce grouillait et se tortillait partout dessus. Ils couvraient chaque surface ; le plancher, le lit, ce qui a déjà été Harriet, même le plafond. Un épais tapis mouvant de vers et d’asticots, pâles et gigotants.

L’appartement a brûlé très longtemps.

ARCHIVISTE

Fin de la déclaration.

Cette histoire est très troublante. Non seulement à cause e l’expérience de Mr. Hodge, quoique je suis sûr que ce fût extrêmement déstabilisant. Si c’est vrai, bien sûr. En fait, le rapport de police que Sasha a pu obtenir sème le doute sur une grande partie du récit. Bien que la résidence de Mr. Hodge a prit feu le 20 novembre de l’année dernière, Il n’y a apparemment aucune preuve d’incendie volontaire, et aucuns restes humains n’ont été retrouvés à l’intérieur, et ce malgré le fait que l’incendie fût contrôlé bien avant que des dommages significatifs soient fait à l’immeuble. Ils ont trouvé de la matière organique carbonisée dans la chambre à coucher, mais elle a été testée et n’est apparemment pas humaine, cependant le rapport n’affiche pas si une source a finalement été déterminée.

Je vais mentionner que le récit a un lien avec l’avis de disparition signalé pour une certaine Harriet Lee, une étudiante de Roehampton qui fût portée disparue peu de temps après que ce témoignage aie été livré. Elle semble correspondre avec la description donnée ici. Quand même, ce n’est pas ce qui m’inquiète le plus non plus, bien que c’est évidement une tragique perte de vie humaine, et-cetera,et-cetera.

Non, ce que je trouve très alarmant est que si le souvenir de Mr. Hodge concernant le récit de Harriet est exacte et qu’elle a été attaquée par une femme en robe rouge à Archway, alors cela correspond avec la description et dernière apparition connue de Jane Prentiss. Je n’ai pas trouvé de preuves que ma prédécesseure aurait agit suivant la lecture de cette déclaration, donc j’ai pris la liberté de signaler Mr. Hodge à l’ECDC. Nous avons été incapable de le localiser pour une entrevue de suivi, et s’il a eu une relation intime avec une des victimes de Prentiss, alors ils devraient s’en occuper le plus tôt possible. J’espère qu’il n’est pas trop tard.

Fin de l’enregistrement.

**[CLIC]**


End file.
